


That Would Be Enough

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander Hamilton gets stabbed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> @goddamnfaith you wanted a multi-chapter fic so here it i, we´ll see where it goes
> 
> Also I´m by no means an expert on 18th century medical stuff (hell, I´m not even an expert on present medical stuff) so I don´t know how accurate this is, but I did read a few papers on it so... idk?

Alexander and Jefferson are walking down the hallway a few feet apart from each other to their offices. There was again a screaming match during one of their cabinet meetings and Washington has sent them away to cool down.

Alexander is so wrapped up in his anger about Jefferson´s stupid opinions that he almost doesn´t notice the man stepping out of a door just as he passes. Either way, he doesn´t really mind him, until he bumps into him. Before Alex can demand an apology, the man hurries away. He takes a step when suddenly a sharp pain in his abdomen has him gasping for air, and he feels his legs give in. His knees hit the ground painfully and he presses his hands against the hurting area, shocked when he feels something warm and wet under his torn shirt. There is a sudden dizziness taking a hold of him, and he sways, doing his best not to fall.

“Thomas.”, he says, hoping it is loud enough that the Virginian will hear him, before tumbling over.

Apparently, Thomas has heard him, because a moment later, there are hands on his shoulders, turning him onto his back. Thomas´ eyes are full of worry and he pales when he sees the blood pouring out of the stab wound.

“I´m scared.”, Alexander whimpers, his hand searching for something to hold onto.

He grabs the sleeve of Thomas´ jacket, and holds on so tight that his knuckles turn white.

“Shh, you´ll be fine.”, Thomas says, his voice a bit shaky. “Just press your hands against the wound, alright? I´ll go and get someone.”

Alexander´s eyes widen in shock and he hold on even tighter to Thomas.

“No. Don´t leave me. You can´t leave me here.”

Thomas looks conflicted for a moment, before he nods.

“You are right. I´ll carry you.”

He pries Alexander´s fingers away from his jacket and gently lifts him, but the other man still lets out a pained whimper.

“I know. I´m sorry.”

He tries to walk back to the meeting room as fast as he can, while keeping an eye on Alexander, whose face seems to lose more of its colour by the second.

“I need a doctor!”, Thomas screams, as he throws the door open.

He is met with a shocked silence, all eyes in the cabinet meeting on him.

“Good God, Thomas, what did you do?”, one of the men asks, and he shakes his head.

“Someone attacked him. We need… I…”, he doesn´t know what he wants to say, but Washington seems to understand him, nonetheless.

“Everyone out! Burr, get a doctor! Jefferson, bring Alexander over here!”

He feels a hand on his back and looks over to James, who softly nudges him towards Washington. His expression is just as worried as Washington´s, and that´s when Thomas remembers that James and Alexander used to be friends.

Alex is barely conscious when Thomas lowers him onto the desk, but he lets out a little moan and his eyes flutter shut. While Washington presses his hands onto the stab wound, Thomas cups Alexander´s face and James takes Alexander´s hand in his.

“You won´t let me die?”, Alexander mumbles, looking at Thomas through half-lidded eyes.

Thomas brushes his hair out of his sweaty face. 

“Of course not, darlin´, you are gonna be alright.”

Alex whimpers again, pressing his face into Thomas´ hand.

“Hold on, son. The medic is coming.”

There is a faint smile around Alexander´s mouth.

“Don´t call me son.”

Washington lets out a strangled laugh that almost sounds like a sob. A moment later, the door gets thrown open and Burr and the doctor enter. Washington moves to the side, resting his hand on Alex´ shoulder, while Thomas and James stay where they are while the doctor moves to treat Alexander´s wound. He peals away the torn fabric of Hamilton´s shirt, and Alex lets out a cry of pain. Washington and Thomas have to hold him down, while the doctor treats the cut. After a few moments, Alexander´s eyes roll back into his head and the struggling stops.

“What-?”, Thomas starts to ask panicked, but the doctor shakes his head.

“He´s just unconscious. Better for him anyway.”

When he is done, he explains that he has done everything he can for now, and that Alexander should rest and that he will take a look at him the next morning. After he has left, Washington straightens up, looking over the small crowd.

“Burr and I are going to investigate what happened. Jefferson, what I know your house is the closest?”, his voice is back to his commanding self, but there is still a slight tremble underneath.

“Yes, Mister President.”, he tries to sound confident, but it comes out thin and shaky.

“Good. Can you get him there together with Madison?”

The men both nod.

“Take good care of him.”

Washington caresses Alexander´s cheek for a moment, before he turns to leave, motioning for Burr to follow him.

“My carriage is still waiting outside.”, James says, and Thomas nods.

He feels numb, like he is watching someone else moving his body around as he carefully picks Alexander up. James holds the doors open for him as they make their way outside of the building. True to James´ word his carriage is waiting in front of the house. The driver helps them lift Alexander´s limp body inside, where Thomas pulls his head into his lap. When he looks up, he catches James´ worried look, and suddenly he feels like crying.

“He is going to be fine, right? Tell me he is going to be fine again.”, his voice is pleading and scared, but he knows that he can allow himself to be vulnerable in front of James.

“You know him. He is far too stubborn to die.”

Thomas nods. One of his arms is slung around Alexander´s side, while the other one is resting over his heart, feeling the slow and even beating of it.

They arrive after a few minutes at Thomas´ house and the driver helps them get Alexander out of the carriage, and then Thomas is carrying him up his porch. James unlocks the door and stops inside, looking back at the two.

“Where will you bring him?”

Thomas hesitates a second, before he says: “Master bedroom.”

James nods, and leads the way. He closes the door after them, while Thomas carefully lowers Alexander onto the bed. James turns Thomas around and hugs him, and he practically melts into the embrace, burring his face in the nook of the neck of the smaller man. After a few moments James gently pushes him away and guides him to sit on the bed. Then he gets wet towels and a bucket of water from the adjoining bathroom and starts cleaning Thomas´ blood coated hands. Just as he is about it put the stuff away again, Alexander starts moving and his eyes flutter open. His eyes dart around the room and settle on James.

“Where am I?”, he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“At my house.”, Thomas answers, and Alexander´s eyes find him.

A small smile appears on his face as he sees him.

“You saved my life.”

He chuckles, but almost instantly winces in pain.

“Shh, take it easy.”, James mumbles, brushing away the tear from Alexander´s cheek.

Alex leans into the touch, and James leaves his hand there.

“I can´t believe Thomas Jefferson saved my life.”

Alexander´s hand finds his and he takes it weakly.

“Hey, I´m not that bad of a person.”, he protests, but his voice lacks the usual bite.

They stay like this for a while, until Alexander falls asleep again. He is still holding onto Thomas´ hand and James gives him an amused smile.

“Looks like you won´t be moving for the foreseeable future.”, he teases.

Thomas gaze shifts to Alexander´s still pale face.

“No, I definitely won´t.”

James stands up and presses a kiss to Thomas´ head, hugging him from the side.

“Me neither, love. Me neither.”


End file.
